Mr & Mrs Elric
by Gorken
Summary: A bored married couple is surprised to learn that they are both assassins hired by competing agencies to kill each other. Based off the movie Mr & Mrs smith.


**Note: **Hey everyone, just wanted to attempt and complete this idea. I love the movie Mr & Mrs Smith! This is going to be a lot of fun writing. I will make this story exactly the same as the movie. So expect a lot of chapters. The paring of course will be Edward and Winry. Also, I don't see why some of you like the paring (EdMustang). It's kind of creepy but, that's just me. Sorry for any errors. Hopefully I stay motivated to finish this. Anyways enjoy the story everyone!

**Side Note:** I will be updating my story "Eyes" very soon. ^-^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rating:<strong> Teen/ Mature.

**Summary:** A bored married couple is surprised to learn that they are both assassins hired by competing agencies to kill each other. Based off the movie Mr & Mrs smith.

* * *

><p><strong>Mr &amp; Mrs Elric<strong>

_Marriage guidance office_

A couple in their early 20s, sit in a marriage guidance office. Both sitting in separate chairs, looking timidly at their counselor. There sat Mr. Edward Elric. Age 25. He was 5''10, has very beautiful piercing golden eyes, long gold hair tied up in a messy ponytail. He wore a button up long- sleeved dress shirt, with khaki pants. He leans in his chair with a bored look on his face.

In the other chair sat Winry (Rockbell) Elric. Age 24. She was 5''6, She had big sapphire eyes. She looked so innocent. Her long waist length blonde hair was put up in a neat bun. Her bang hang in her face. She wore a knee high black dress, which hugged her curves very nicely. She had pale skin, and tiny freckles on her face. She was gorgeous. She sat in the chair with perfect posture.

"Now, I want you both to watch this video of a couple I worked with for years." Their counselor, Dr. Wexler says to them slipping the DVD into the player.

* * *

><p><em>Couple in their 40's<em>

** "We got married in '81. It was my dream to meet a tall guy and have a big wedding. Since then-" she was cut off by no other than, The man says.**

** "It's gone downhill on a rail." He leaned up in his chair and smiled evilly at her.**

* * *

><p><em>Couple in their 50's<em>

** Rolling her eyes, she focuses her attention on their interested marriage counselor. "When we met, I loved everything about him. I'd say ninety percent of the things I used to love now make me want to puke."**

* * *

><p><em>Couple in their 50's (Again)..<em>

** "She let herself go." the man says sighing. **

** "He used to be so cute, one day he walks in looking like a toad. Don't you think he looks like a toad? She ask the counselor. She then continues. "Imagine waking up next to that for eight years."**

* * *

><p><em>Couple in their 60's <em>

_ "_**Marriage is about trust. Period. You can have attraction, shared interests, if you don't have trust it's like you got an anchor, an eighty foot sail, and no boat." The man says poetically.**

** "You sink like a stone." The wife says bitterly.**

* * *

><p>Present<p>

The counselor turns off the television and focuses his attention on the young couple. Both of them giving tense smiles as beads of sweat roll down their foreheads.

"First up, I wanna say we don't really need to be here." Ed laughs nervously.

"Its a funny story.." Winry scratches her head.

"We were at a charity event, a charity auction slash barbecue..."

"Our friends the Carlson's. They lived across the street.

"Anyway the grand lot was..."

"A mystery lot." both say in unison.

"I'd sunk a few, wasn't driving so I started bidding...

"Ed gets a tiny bit competitive." She smirks as she glared at her husband. Ed bites his tongue with a little frustration.

"Anyway the upshot is we end up blowing four hundred bucks on the mystery lot."

"Four sessions with Dr. Wexler!" Again in unison both sarcastically say.

"The Carlsons have a great sense of humor." Both laugh their bullshit laugh as they sat there staring at the doctor.

"But you didn't have to come." the doctor says twisting his face with confusion.

"Right.." Ed mumbles.

"Absolutely. But, we have a theory.." Winry states. Both the doctor and her husband give her a confused glance.

"We do?" Ed ask unsure of what his crazy wife was talking about.

"The oil-check."

"OH! Right. The Oil-check. See, we've been married for five years.."

"Six.." she corrected.

"Five, six years, and this is like a check up for us. Pop the hood, nose around, change the oil, maybe replace a seal or two.." He mumbled the last part. Both give tight smiles at Dr. Wexler. Which creeped him out a bit.

"Okay... On a scale of one to ten how happy are you as a couple?" The Doctor ask, closely watching their reactions.

"Eight." Winry says nonchalantly.

"Wait. So like ten being perfectly happy and one being... totally, utterly miserable?"

The doctor sighs and shakes his head. "Just respond instinctively."

"Ok. Ready?" Ed ask his wife.

"Ready." she gives him a small smile.

"Eight!" Both of them say.

"On a scale of one to ten how happy would you say your partner is?" The doctor writes in his journal.

"Eight." Edward qucikly says.

"Wait!" Winry says catching both of their attention. "Are we allowed fractions?"

Both men looked at her and say "It's what's instinctive!"

"I'm all set then.." Winry says to Ed ready to answer the question.

He nods. "One..Two..Three.."

"Eight!" both say again.

"Okay.." The man continues to take notes in his journal. Both Winry and Ed watched, waiting for him to continue questioning them. "How often do you have sex?"

The couple both freeze up. Clearly shocked by the Doc's question.

"I don't understand the question.." Winry says unsure.

"Wait. Okay, i'm lost. Is this a one to ten thing?" Ed ask slightly amused.

"Right. I mean, because if it is, does "one" equal "not much" or is "one" like, nothing." She looks at the doctor confused. "Because strictly speaking zero should be nothing." she says hotly.

"Exactly. Plus, if we don't know what one is, what's ten?"

"Right.. Is ten.. you know..."

"Constant.. Unrelenting.."

"...Twenty four seven... without a break or anything.."

"Not even to eat.."

"Like Mustang."

"Exactly. Look at Mustangs day job. Who else has sixty hours a week to put aside in the sack?"

The doctor listens to their convo and butts in "This is not a one to ten scenario. It's a straight question. How often do you have sex?" He asked again, patients running low. They both sit there silently yet again. Shocked by the question. Both hesitant to answer.

_20 mins later.. _

"Describe how you first met?" Dr. Wexler continues.

"It was in Columbia." Winry started

"Bogota. Five years ago." Ed says slightly smiling.

"Six."

"Right. Five or six years ago..."

_Flashback: Americana Hotel- Daytime._

_ The place looked like a war zone. Blackened skies, and the hot musty summer breeze blew. Colombian cops and soldiers raid buildings. The police ransack rooms. Through the madness, Ed sat fearlessly at the hotel bar with a mojito in his hand. _

_ "Lo que esta sucedeiendo?" Ed ask the bell boy. (What's happening?)_

_ "Alguien mato al barracuda." The man replys (Somebody killed the barracuda.)_

_ "Sanch Varron?" Edward takes a sip of his drink, acting as if he was shocked._

_ "La policia esta acorralando a solo turista. Es usted senor solo?" (The police are rounding up single tourist. Are you alone sir?)_

_ Edward see's the police incoming. Then.. an angelic woman (Winry) enters from the streets. She glances up looking focused. She then walks towards Edward. Who seemed stunned by her utter beauty. Just the a police officer approaches them._

_ "Son ustedes do juntos?" (Are you two together?)_

_ Both Winry and Edward exchange glances, and nod. The police lightly shakes his head and moves on. Winry then takes his hand and leads them to her suite. As they arrive Winry shuts the door, both of them instinctively lean into the door, listening to shouts, and footsteps subside. Both of them relax and began to realize their proximity. A spark of adrenaline, attraction, and mystery._

_Alley- Daytime_

_ People where rushing everywhere. Ed and Winry head down the alley. _

_ "Varron ran this province for years. They'll call it a local vandetta, but the CIA's been trying to pop the barracuda since the eighties." Ed explains._

_ "And how do you know all this?" Winry asked somewhat impressed._

_ "I read times magazine." Ed smirks. Both of them continued walking. Winry follows the man, as he leads her to, what looks like a bar._

_Dive Bar- Daytime_

_ He leads her a heaving basement dive. Sexy Lations and writhe on the dancefloor._

_ "I was right in the street. I guess I was pretty lucky." She says with a bright smile. It made Edwards heart stop. He lightly chuckles. _

_ "Trust me, I'm the lucky one." He grabs her soft hand and leads her to table booth. They sat across from one another. It felt oddly natural for the two. The two began to have a random conversation. Both snorted, giggled, and chuckled. Both didn't realize how late it was. Edward called a waiter over and asked for a bottle of tequila, before they knew it. The bottle of the tequila they requested slid onto the table. Ed pours each of them a small shot. Winry slowly raises her glass, as well as Ed._

_ "To dodging bullets." _

_ "To dodging bullets.." She repeats after him. They clinked their glasses together. They lick the salt and slung back the shots. Both took their limes and bit into it. Both in a drunken state, Winry slowly got up and started walking towards the dance floor. The music was rhythmic. Ed followed behind her slowly. Swooning for the woman he just met. Winry moved her hips to the music. Edward takes her hand and twirls her around. Both moving skillfully fast. Their eyes where fixed on each other. And began to salsa. As the song ended they both stopped. Edward slowly moves away from winry. Both of them feel sexually attracted by the other. She stood close to him. Lightly brushing her fingers across his cheek. He shivered slightly at the electric touch._

_ "Lets go to my room..." She whispers into his ear. She was bold. He liked it. She intertwined her fingers with his and leads him back to her suite._

* * *

><p><em>Okay, for starters. My Spanish may not be accurate but I tried! Don't judge. Lol, and also, i'm not going to keep going with this chapter because I may or may not add a lemon to the Chapter... Ugh! Still trying to figure it out. But, let me know if I should continue guys! It would be greatly appreciated. Also, after I complete "Eyes" I shall be uploading my next story. Sadly, Ed won't be in it. A viewer Pm'd me and now we are both coming up with ideas to start our story. Thank you Professor Blue Rose 7 for your creativity. Also, Thanks to everyone else who reviews and favorites my story's. Makes me feel proud and makes me want to better my writing for you guys! Until next time..<em>

_ Gorken_


End file.
